


The High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Shadowhunter

by Olicitynowplease (sgcreations)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgcreations/pseuds/Olicitynowplease
Summary: The clave learns the hard way what happens when they try to keep Magnus Bane away from an injured Alec Lightwood.





	1. The Beat of His Heart

The institute was in disarray. Shadowhunters scrambling to find the information they needed to track down Valentine who’d surfaced once again. When he appeared through the portal, they stopped and starred. The institute was supposed to be on lockdown, and no one, not even the high warlock of Brooklyn, was meant to be able to enter.

Izzy pushed her way through the armed shadowhunters, intent on being the shield between Magnus and the fools she, unfortunately, had to call fellow hunters. But when she saw him, even she halted in her steps. Gone was the glitter, and flamboyant clothes. His face was washed clean of the makeup he loved to wear, and his hair was a mess (and not the sexy kind). 

He looked rattled. And even in plain black jeans that Alec favoured and a burgundy nightgown, Magnus looked dangerous. Izzy was ashamed to admit, that even her hand gravitated towards her whip.

Before any of the shadowhunters could make their move, Aldertree entered his suit a poor façade to hide his anger at seeing a downworlder in his institute. ‘What is happening here? Have all of you forgotten what a lockdown means?’, he looked from Magnus to his warriors, unimpressed by their show of fear. ‘Escort Mr Bane out of my institute.’

When one of the foolishly brave shadowhunters approached him with his seraph blade, Magnus slashed his hand through the air and sent the man flying. Those who had lowered their weapons, raised them again, this time with a fury in their eyes and the disgust they felt towards downworlders evident.

‘How dare you!’ Maryse shouted, the sharp tapping of her heels echoing through the deadly silent control centre, ‘You have no right to attack a shadowhunter, especially when you have no right to be in our institute. Now leave, before I forget we are allies.’

‘I will attack anyone who comes in my way, enemy or ally. Now you have two choices Maryse, for the sake of our history, one you allow me to see Alec or the second, I take my spells that are protecting you from the Downworlders and Valentine with me when I leave with your son.’

‘Enough! Wainweather, Scarway, Rosestorm, and Maplewelll, show Mr Bane out, he seems to have forgotten the way,’ Aldertree didn’t wait for a reply. Turning on his heels, he began walking away as if the tasks he’d set the best shadowhunters in his command was already completed. 

Izzy stepped back, out of the line of fire. They had all mistaken Magnus’s flamboyance for weakness, even Aldertree who prided himself on being a smart man.

Magnus’s eyes were the first to change, his luminous feline eyes shining like amber jewels in the blue light of his magic that was building between his hands. Globes of sapphire lights slammed into each of the shadowhunters, rendering them conscious before they hit the ground. With a twist of a hand, Aldertree was in the air with a knife inches from his jugular.

‘Magnus…’ the magic keeping Aldertree afloat vanished with a wave of his fingers, Magnus stepped over his fallen form and rushed to Alec who was barely managing to stay on his feet. 

As soon as Magnus reached him, Alec collapsed into his Warlock’s arms. His body trembled, and a feverish sweat coated his skin as his body burnt up. He couldn’t remember what at happened or how he’d ended up injured. All he could remembered was his frenzied call to Magnus when the pain became too much and no rune seemed to be able to ease it that ended with the phone snatched from his hand. But, with Magnus’s arms around him, and his reassuring mantra that he’d be alright, it didn’t matter. He was safe now. Magnus would save him. He always did. He closed his eyes, trusting everything would be okay.

Magnus swept Alec’s untidy black hair back, and cradle his face in his other hand. The beat of his heart was erratic and unsteady, but it was still strong. He stroked Alec’s cheek, and kissed his forehead, allowing himself a moment to give in to the fear he’d felt from the moment he’d picked up the phone.

He’d been sitting in his apartment, a range of ingredients and potions in front of him when he’d answered Alec’s call. ‘Mag…Magnus… he-help… it hurts, it hurts so m-much… Mag-,’ when the line went dead the vile of Vampire Hair he’d had in his hand fell to the ground and shattered. During the short journey to the institute he refused to allow the thousands of scenarios running through his mind distract him from his objective; to get to Alec. But now, now that he knew Alec was alive he let a single tear escape. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried.

Steeling himself to face the shadowhunters at his back, he lifted Alec into his arms. His height made it difficult, but his determination more than compensated for it. With his head held high, and a magical shield around them, he dared the shadowhunters to attack. Sharing a look of uncertainty between them they wisely chose to Magnus and Alec to pass.

As gently as he could, Magnus laid Alec down on his bed’s silk covers, with a final promise to save him, he got to work. 

Magnus ignored Izzy, Clary, Luke and Simon, when they appeared at his door, his focus solely on finding a cure for Alec. He ignored their words of concern, their reassurance that Alec would be okay, and their offer of help. All he needed was to concentrate. 

Slowly they began to leave, all but Izzy who diligently sat by her brother’s bed, stroking his hair as she recounted old childhood memories.

When the potion was done, Magnus lifted Alec and fed him what he hoped was the cure. ‘Will he be okay?’ Izzy’s voice was barely a whisper, gone was the sure confidence she wore like an armour.

‘I don’t know’, he squeezed her hand, ‘all we can do now is wait’.

Just as the sun began to rise an exhausted Izzy fell asleep in the beside chair, with her hand in Alec’s. Magnus sat perfectly still by Alec’s side, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, ‘come back’, he whispered into Alec’s ear as he too took his shadowhunters hand in his, ‘come back to me.’

He felt an aching pain across his chest, his body felt heavy and sluggish, and his eyes refused to open. Summoning his strength, he forced his eyes to open.

The flutter of Alec’s long eyelashes had Magnus moving closer to him, ‘Alexander?’

Alec tried to smile when Magnus said his name, but he was afraid all he did was groan in pain. With a snap of his fingers, a glass of water appeared. Magnus helped lift him into a sitting position and helped him take a sip of water that wet his dry throat. When he was done, Magnus snapped his fingers again, and the glass was gone. While Magnus fussed over his bandages, Alec took a moment to look over his Warlock. He was dressed in day old clothes, no makeup to cover the dark circles beneath his eyes, and no jewellery to distract him from worry that was etched into his eyes. 

‘Magnus’, his name on Alec’s lips drew him to a halt, ‘I’m okay.’

‘Well of course you are, you did, after all, receive treatment from the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I usually charge quite a fee for the personal care of a client’, his voice was light but there was something else behind his flirtatious humour.

‘What’s the going rate for the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s personal treatment these days? Alec asked, deciding to play along.

‘Well, more than you or the clave could afford, but seeing as I like you, I’m sure we can arrange a payment plan,’ Magnus gravitated towards him, their lips inches apart.

‘When’s my first payment due?’ If Magnus hadn’t been so relieved to have Alec awake and talking, he may have commented on this flirtatious side of Alec he had never seen before. But he didn’t question it, he savoured it and leant to forward, his lips brushing Alec’s. ‘I’m okay,’ Alec whispered against Magnus’s lips before deepening the kiss.

Magnus wasn’t sure what would have happened but Izzy’s not so subtle cough had them breaking apart. Alec’s cheek’s reddened at being caught by his little sister but he didn’t let go of Magnus’s hand. ‘I’m glad you’re feeling better’, she kissed his cheek and then Magnus’s before leaving, promising to return in the evening.

When they were alone Alec pulled Magnus close again, but any deeds he’d had in mind quickly gave way to the overwhelming tiredness that encompassed him. When Alec let his eyes close, he fell asleep with the image of Magnus Bane laying by his side, their hands laced together.


	2. A New Year's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and Alec has a mystery date in store for Magnus, only a demon hunt with Izzy and Jace gets in the way.

 

Magnus flicked imaginary lint from his blindingly sparkling silver shirt and glided behind Alec who didn’t seem to be phased by the slime that surrounded them.

When he’d cancelled his infamous New Year’s Eve party for the first time in a century at Alec’s request, he hadn’t imagined stalking through the sewers of New York. Alec had convinced him to spend New Year’s Eve with him (not that it had taken much convincing), all the while refusing to tell him his plans for the evening.

Magnus had spent weeks perfecting his outfit, from the shade of eye shadow to the sapphire blue cufflinks. Only, when he arrived at the institute, rather than whisking his away to their (hopefully) romantic date, Alec gave him an apologetic smile while he and unruly siblings armed themselves for a demon hunt.

Now here he was, walking through the dredges of New York behind a shadowhunter who didn’t seem at all in a hurry to celebrate. 

‘Alexander, you are aware that **tonight** is New Year’s Eve?’

‘Yes Magnus’, he whispered, hoping his voice wouldn’t carry through the grimy tunnels.

‘And you are also aware it is nearly ten o’clock and we are chasing demons?’

‘Yes Magnus’, his voice distracted, too focused on Izzy and Jace who sauntered confidently in front of them, not caring if anyone heard them approach.

They had both been itching for a fight all day. Usually, they were the ones hell bent on having a good time, dragging Alec from one downworlder party to another. But, with Clary spending New Years with her mother, Luke and Simon, and after another heated encounter out with Maryse, both Jace and Isabella were in no mood to celebrate. All the other shadowhunters had been avoiding them all day (especially after Izzy gave Raj a concussion in training).

‘I’m sure they would have managed one night without you,’ Magnus said, ‘they’re old-’

‘Come out, come out wherever you are!’ Izzy’s taunted.

‘Come out and fight you parasite!’ Jace shouted, is voice echoing around them.

‘Never mind,’ Magnus sighed. With a twist of his hand, his blue magic spread like mist around him. Within seconds his perfectly tailored diamond shirt was replaced with a rich navy tunic that looked equally stunning on him. He now wore a long black blazer and skin-tight ebony jeans. ‘I spent hours perfecting that outfit Alexander, I’m not going to let a little demon hunt ruin it.’

‘Thank you, Magnus’

‘You’re welcome, now come along, we have a demon to vanquish, or we may not get our new year’s kiss.’ Leaving a delightfully blushing Alec in his wake, he went to scold the children.

Alec lowered his bow took a moment to watch the three most important people in his life. Isabella had one arm around Magnus’s waist, the other on her hip with her whip wrapped around her forearm. Jace walked backwards in front of them, his signature cocky grin present as he motioned for Magnus to come at him. Only Jace would be arrogant enough to think he had a chance against the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

That moment cost him.

Three shax demons attacked Izzy, Magnus and Jace, taking them by surprise. It has its pincers in Izzy’s shoulder before any of them could stop it, her whip – wrapped around the leg of the demon that was attacking Jace - falling to the ground with a thundering clap.

A second wasted lifting his bow. A second too slow releasing the arrow. A second and the shax demon was gone, with Izzy in tow. He wanted to chase after them but the two remaining demons stood in their way.

Alec released the second arrow, this one hitting its mark, while Magnus subdued the second with his magic. Jace buries his seraph blade in the injured demon’s chest, no longer laughing.

Leaving Magnus and Jace to take care of the remaining demon, Alec ran after the demon who’d taken Izzy. Running around the bend he found his path split in three and he had no idea which tunnel led to his sister.

When Alec returned to Magnus and Jace, he found that the demon wasn’t dead. Instead, Magnus had encased the demon with his magic as he stood over it. ‘Why is that thing still alive?’ rage coursed through him as he looked at the creature responsible for him missing sister. He had his blade in hand, ready to end its existence when Jace stopped him.

‘Alec, stop!’

‘Why?’

‘Because, that demon is the only way to find Izzy,’ Jace held on to him until his muscles loosened. He was still wound up, but he was listening, it was strange for Jace to be the voice of reason. ‘Explain,’ he said, watching Magnus chant as he paced back and forth.

‘Magnus said that the shax demons were summoned. And whoever did the summoning sent them after us. They’re hunting shadowhunters.’

‘It was a setup.’

‘Yhe, but Magnus thinks he can break the Warlock’s control and replace it with his own.’

‘Oh I don’t _think_ I can, I know’, the shax demon stood behind him, its pincers clicking as its head moved side to side, emitting a low defiant hiss, ‘shall we’.

They followed behind the demon, this time Alec had his bow ready. The demon’s head swayed to the left, click click, it swayed to the right, click click before it followed the tunnel on the left. Every few minutes it’d stop, taking in every scent wafting around them until it latched onto Izzy’s.

They found Izzy unconscious and bleeding on a slab with the blood parasite arched over her, seconds away from laying its eggs. Jace rushed forward, his leg slamming into the demon’s chest, kicking it away from Izzy. Alec released a barrage of arrows, each one hitting its mark. The fight was over within seconds, ash reigning down on them as the shax was vanquished.

Magnus released the shax he now controlled, sending it back from where it had been summoned. He knelt by Izzy, his sapphire magic like a mist between his fingers, ‘she’ll be okay, but we need to get her back to the institute,’ he ordered taking control of the situation. Jace picked up Izzy, motioning for Magnus to take the lead while Alec followed, his bow at the ready.

When they got to the institute, Jace and Alec reluctantly released her to the care of the healers. But even their mother couldn’t pry them away from the hallway outside her room, where they waited for news on her injuries.

‘You can see her now, but she needs her rest,’ Lydia warned before letting them in. Izzy lay in her bed, her head resting on layers of pillows, with a burgundy blanket draped over her. Alec sat on the edge of the bed, her hand in his, ‘you alright Izzy?’

‘I will be, though this isn’t how I imagined spending New Year’s Eve’, she laughed, even hurt she was still looking out for him, trying to make him feel better. ‘Shouldn’t you be on your date?’ she asked.

‘I told him the same thing,’ Jace chirped, leaning casually against the door, with his arms crossed.

‘Go, Jace ‘ll keep me company,’ Izzy said, pushing him to the door.

‘Fine,’ Alec gave in, not as reluctantly as he should have, ‘but no more demon hunting, for either of you,’ he warned them. When he moved to leave, Jace jumped onto the bed beside her, giving Alec a solemn salute as he left. When he closed the door, he could have sworn he heard them giggling.

When Alec stepped through the doorway, Magnus straightened himself, ‘how is she?’

‘Hurt but, she’s going to be fine, she just needs to rest.’

‘In that case, I don’t think Jace is the ideal person to leave her with, he can be… exhausting,’ Magnus’s tone was flippant, as it often was when he talked about Jace. They did have a strange relationship, he was sure they would do anything for each other, but they rarely showed that affection when they were around each other.

‘I-I’m sorry,’ Alec stammered, ‘this isn’t how-’

‘It’s quite alright,’ Magnus said, stepping closer, his hands on his jacket, not caring about the blood and gore it was covered in, ‘you are a man who takes his responsibilities seriously, I would expect nothing less from you. Besides, it’s not midnight just yet, we still have…’

‘Ten.’

Magnus remembered the first time he saw Alec, the aloft, skilled shadowhunter focused on his mission, disregarding everyone around him except Jace and Izzy.

‘Nine.’

Alec remembered standing in Magnus’s apartment for the first time, the butterflies he felt in the pit of his stomach when the High Warlock of Brooklyn began flirting with him.

‘Eight.’

Magnus felt his energy draining, his eyes closing when Alec’s strong, steady hand entwined with his.

‘Seven.’

Magnus, begging him not to do something he would regret, something that would ruin his and Lydia’s lives, reminding him that he had nothing to worry about. That everything would be okay.

‘Six.’

Watching Alec hurt and alone, refusing to accept the aid of anyone – especially Magnus – with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

‘Five.’

The relief he felt when the truth was revealed, no longer caring what the clave or even his parents thought. He was free.

‘Four.’

Standing on the balcony of Magnus’s apartment, both admitting they were in unchartered territory. Magnus asking him not to push him away.

‘Three.’

Seeing Magnus walking down the aisle, his eyes on him, and only him, waiting for him to make his choice. His palms sweating, his breathing short and heavy, his chest tightening. The choice. Pulling Magnus forward by the lapels of his jacket. Kissing him without a single ounce of doubt or hesitation.

‘Two.’

Watching Alec slowly slip away, knowing not a single potion or spell would bring him back to him.

‘One.’

Magnus pulled Alec close, their lips softly brushing. It wasn’t enough. Alec raked his hand through Magnus’s hair, deepening the kiss until all Alec could taste, smell or feel was Magnus. ‘Happy New Year Alexander’, Magnus laughed breathlessly between each kiss, pushing Alec against the wall, his agile fingers beginning to unbutton his shirt. He wasn’t how far they would have gone if it hadn’t been for Jace’s amused cough.

‘Brother, as glad as I am you and Bane are enjoying New Years, think you could take it to your room or Magnus’s apartment? Izzy and I are trying to watch a movie.’ Alec’s blushed, his cheeks reddening, even more, when he heard Izzy’s joyous laughter floating into the hallway from her room.

Jace’s self-satisfied smile was quickly replaced with fear as Magnus sent a ball of magic energy in his direction. Ducking for cover, Jace quickly slammed the door close.

‘Just out of curiosity,’ Magnus said, regaining Alec’s attention, ‘what did you have planned for tonight?’

Alec didn’t say a word, he led Magnus to the roof of the institute. Before he opened the door, he asked Magnus to close his eyes.

‘Please,’ he asked when Magnus gave him a speculative look.

When he finally did as he was told, Alec took a moment to appreciate the handsomeness that was Magnus Bane, with his long dark lashes and soft lips that were still slightly crimson. Clearing his throat, he led Magnus through the door and out onto the roof. ‘Open them,’ he said, his voice low and nervous.

When Magnus opened his eyes, his breath hitched. Red and white roses led the way to a round antique table that sat in the middle of the rooftop, with candles at its centre and dinner places set for two. An arch of exotic plants framing either side of the table, between that and the fairy lights, it would have been easy to forget they were in New York city.

‘I wasn’t sure- Jace helped, he and Izzy-'

‘Alexander, it’s perfect.’ Magnus snapped his fingers and the candles sparked to life. Alec laughed, leaning in for another kiss. Except this time, they weren’t interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was slightly feverish when I wrote this...


	3. A Gift

 

‘MAGNUS!’ Alec’s slurred voice boomed through the front doors of Magnus’s apartment, ‘MAG-NUS!’ His fist pounding against the door with every syllable. He leant back against the still closed door and sat on the cold floor outside the Warlock’s apartment.

 

Magnus stood with his hand inches away from the door handle, his cocktail sitting abandoned on the wooden coffee table. He had been snapping through flavours when Alec had begun to knock, his voice deeper than usual, almost gravely. He was annoyed with himself for finding it even remotely attractive, especially when he was mad at him. Magnus had been tempted to leave Alec outside his door, begging, but the sudden halt of shouts had him worried.

 

When the lock snapped open and the door opened Magnus didn’t have enough time to snap his finger and stop Alec from falling backwards, his head hitting the floor with a loud crack. ‘Alexander!’

 

‘I knew you were mad Magnus but I didn’t know you were _that_ mad’, Alec whined, rubbing the back of his head. When he tried to get to his feet, he stumbled and lost balance, he would have been on the floor if Magnus’s strong arm hadn’t wrapped around his waist. Alec tried pushing Magnus away and walking on his own but all his Nephilim gifts had abandoned him, ‘worse than a mundane’, Alec whispered to himself in disgust settling into Magnus’s strong support.

 

Magnus lowered Alec onto the bed they now shared, he was set to lecture his intoxicated boyfriend – on the etiquettes of how to deal with an annoyed significant other - when he heard his soft snores. He’d fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the sheets, snuggling into the silk sheets with his arm stretched out as if searching for Magnus.

 

Sighing, Magnus carefully unbuckled Alec’s weapons, placing them along with his stele on his bedside table. Next, he unlaced his shoes and covered him with one of the blankets. With a snap of a finger a glass of water and one of his hangover potions (not his perfected one, he needed to suffer ever so slightly after all) appeared besides Alec’s things. He was about to leave when he noticed an angry red mark across Alec’s neck. Releasing his magic in small sapphire sparks he healed him.

 

Satisfied, Magnus returned to his sofa and cocktail, as soon as he was seated Chairman Meow was on his lap. He stroked and scratched the creature, his mind rehashing the fight that had started the whole debacle.

 

It had been Valentine’s Day, Alec, of course, wouldn’t have had a clue if it hadn’t been for Izzy and Jace. They’d helped him dress, find the perfect gift, and even planned a romantic date. Everything had gone exceptionally well, no shadowhunter or downworlder business had distracted them from one another.

 

When they had returned to their apartment Magnus had been delighted when he’d given Alec his gift. He’d handed him the small black gift box and watched him unwrap it to reveal the trinket inside. Alec had looked from him to the necklace, enchanted. The silver chain hung between them, the flat, circular amber gem, the exact shade of Magnus’s cat eyes glimmered in the low light.

 

‘It’s… mesmerising’, Alec said, unable to take his eyes off the jewel, not when memories of the last time he’d seen Magnus’s cat eyes rushed through his mind. Magnus must have known precisely what he’d been thinking, a knowing, mischievous smile played across his lips.

 

‘It’s charmed, a hint of protection, with a dash of healing’, he said as he moved behind Alec, ‘but most importantly, when you need me, if you cover it with your hand and think of me, I’ll be by your side in seconds’, he promised.

 

Alec let Magnus slip the necklace from his hands, standing perfectly still as Magnus’s gifted hands fastened the clasp. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that racked his body as Magnus’s lips brushed his skin, soft tantalising kisses tracing his neck rune, as they faced each other once again.

 

‘Magnus,’ the warlock’s name a groan on Alec’s lips.

 

‘Yes, Alexander?’ Magnus teased, his nimble fingers quickly unbuttoning Alec’s shirt.

 

‘I can’t stay tonight, I have a mission…’ the rest of his words were lost as soon as Magnus’s hands touched his bare chest.

 

‘Are you sure Alexander?’ with each word they stepped closer to the silk crimson sheets that waited for them.

 

‘Yes,’ he moaned, ‘no… I don’t…’

 

‘Would you prefer I stop Alexander?’ his voice vibrating against his skin as he lowered his kisses.

 

‘By the Angel, never’, he was almost undone when Magnus chuckled, ‘but you need to promise to wake me on time, no letting me sleep in’ Alec said, trying to sound firm.

 

‘I told you Alexander, you needed rest, you were exhausted’, this time it was Alec’s turn to smile. He pulled him closer so that they were on the threshold of the bedroom. Finally giving in, he kissed Magnus, just like he’d been imagining all evening, his hands combing through Magnus’s red-tipped hair. Before long Magnus had him between his legs and on the scarlet bedding. With a subconscious snap of his fingers, the bedroom door thumped closed, just in case Jace decided to drop by like he was prone to.

 

They hadn’t slept until the early hours of the morning when the sun rose. Magnus remembered watching to soft rise and fall of Alec’s chest, the amber jewel resting over his shadowhunter’s heart. The next time he had woken, Alec had disappeared, only the imprint of his head on his pillow and a short note left behind.

 

Magnus has spent the rest of the day in a blissful mood, going about his business.

 

It wasn’t until the next day when he’d returned from a client’s home, where he’d spent the afternoon putting new wards in place, to find Alec cooking dinner in grey sweats Magnus did not approve of and a black t-shirt that did wonders for Alec’s form. He’d handed him a glass of red wine, sending him to an already prepared bubble bath, before continuing with the creation of his ‘incredible’ meal. He’d questioned his attention – not that Alec wasn’t attentive – but Alec had waved him away.

 

It wasn’t until they’d retired to the terrace when Magnus noticed something was wrong

 

‘Where is your necklace, Alexander?’ Alec froze at the question, guilt marring his usually handsome features.

 

‘You lost it?’ Magnus asked, ‘not even a day, and already you lost it.’

 

‘I haven’t lost it… I’m not wearing it, but I have not lost it.’

 

‘Then, you didn’t like it.’

 

‘I did Magnus, it’s just…’

 

‘Yes?’ Magnus said, turning on his heels so that he faced him, his arms folded, and looking every inch the dangerous High Warlock of Brooklyn.

 

‘I loved the present Magnus, I did, I just can’t wear it, but I have not lost it,’ Alec knew his explanation, or lack of, was making things worse, he could see the whole situation unravelling in front of him, with no idea how to stop it.

 

‘Of course, you can’t’, Magnus was annoyed to admit that he was hurt, ‘perhaps you should go back to the institute Alec, I’m sure the other shadowhunters are waiting for your return.’ Magnus turned his back on the shadowhunter, in case he saw how truly wounded he was. A part of Magnus had always and would always hate his warlock mark, but the time he’d spent with Alec and the shadowhunter’s reaction when he’d seen them… Not that it mattered. In that moment, Magnus had needed to be alone, to think, tomorrow he would talk to Alec, he told himself.

 

Not that Alec had let the next day come, he’d given Magnus all of four hours before turning up drunk and on his doorstep.

 

When Alec woke up the next morning his head felt as if someone had burrowed inside his skull with a sledgehammer and decided to break their way out via his skull. He groaned, pushing himself up, his hands over his eyes, trying to block the incessant sunlight that poured through the open curtains. He blindly reached for the water and potion he knew Magnus would have left him, downing the vile liquid.

 

It took a few minutes but he felt the headache and nausea slowly dampen until it was only an irritation at the back of his mind, still present but tolerable.

 

Stepping out onto the terrace Alec watched Magnus pet and play with the stray cats, each with a milk bowl of their own.

 

Cooing at his strays, Magnus watched Alec from the corner of his eye. He stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for him to acknowledge him. He tried ignoring him, but they both knew he wasn’t the type to stay quiet. Gracefully coming to his feet, Magnus breezed past him and back into the apartment, with Alec silently following.

 

‘Magnus–’ the warlock shushed him with the flex of his hand.

 

‘Alexander, when your boyfriend is angry with you, you do not turn up on their doorstep, drunk. You apologise for your mistakes, preferably with some sweet romantic words and a gift, but more importantly, you rectify your mistake.’

 

Alec watched him pace back and forth, his shoes angrily tapping across the floor, ‘Magnus–’

 

‘Then once your boyfriend has forgiven you, and only then, are you allowed to walk around his apartment shirtless and –’

 

‘Magnus,’ Alec’s voice was low but pleading, Magnus froze, turning to face the shadowhunter, ‘I didn’t lose the gift you gave me, but I couldn’t wear it either.’

 

‘Why?’ he asked, only wanting an explanation.

 

Alec opened his mouth but no words came out, frustrated he raked his hand through his hair, beginning to pace himself, ‘it’s… embarrassing.’

 

‘Alec, I promise I won’t laugh,’

 

Alec gave him a sceptical look, ‘When I left here I went straight to the institute but I didn’t have time to change. We had just finished raiding a rogue vampire den when it happened…’

 

‘What happened?’ Magnus asked, riveted, he’d seen Alec flustered before but it was usually around him.

 

‘I pulled an arrow from my quiver, but… itgotcaughtonntheneckless’, he rushed through the explanation, avoiding Magnus’s gaze.

 

‘Could you repeat that Alexander, I didn’t catch that last part.’

 

‘The arrow… got caught on the necklace and I almost…’ Alec’s cheeks reddened, he refused to meet Magnus’s eyes, he wasn’t used to being anything less than perfect.

 

‘Oh Alexander, is that what that injury across your throat was? Well that must have been embarrassing but I’m sure it wasn’t that bad-’

 

‘Raj was there.’

 

‘Ah’, a knowing look crossing Magnus’s face, ‘still-’

 

‘He had his phone out and he caught it on camera.’

 

‘Alexander-’

 

‘When we returned to the institute, he spent the rest of the day making sure everyone in the institute had seen the video, only when Izzy threatened to string him up with her whip did he finally stop. That’s why I couldn’t wear it anymore if that happened again while I was in the field…’

 

‘I understand Alexander,’ Magnus said, taking a seat beside him, ‘I suppose I should have thought out the practicality of my gift.’

 

‘That’s okay, I thought of it for you,’ Alec answered, pulling out a black gift box not dissimilar to the one he had given him. Magnus opened the box precariously when he saw what was inside he beamed.

 

Alec watched Magnus lift the thick leather cuff, turning it over in his hands to reveal the amber gem. When he held out his hand, Magnus helped fasten it onto Alec’s wrist so that the jewel rested against his pulse. To anyone looking at it, it was just a leather band, but they knew the treasure it held.

 


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you. Three words Magnus never had to say. Three words Alec wished he said.
> 
> *Warning: Suicidal acts are described and mentioned*

  _I love you._

Alec did not need to hear Magnus say those three little words. He never did. They were in every look, every touch, every act of kindness. An unspoken whisper echoing between, a song sung by their souls, in every caress, gasp, and embrace.

 

_I love you._

He did not need to hear Magnus say those three little words. They were there, in his eyes, as he looked at him one last time before the blinding white light flooded the Institute.

 

_I love you._

He did not need to hear Magnus say those words, but Alec wished just once, he’d found the courage to say them himself.

 

Screams of pain and devastating loss cocooned Alec as he collapsed to the ground, his hand over his chest as the pain brought him to his knees. Reaching out blindly, he crawled to Magnus, pulling him close, rocking back and forth. He felt a familiar hand grip his shoulder, tearing him away from the man he loved. Alec looked up, his brother’s tragically angelic face looking down at him.

 

‘Alec…’ his voice broke, ‘I’m so sorry,’ he said again and again. Jace tried easing him away from Magnus. Why would he pull him away? Why would he try separating them? Didn’t he know? Did their bond not tell him how much he loved his warlock?

 

‘Alec, please’, Jace begged, looking helplessly from him to Izzy, who stood broken and pale at his side. ‘Alec…’ she pleaded, unable to finish, there was so much loss all around them. Too much loss.

 

Alec looked from his siblings to the death and devastation around them. The lifeless corpse of the downworlders who’d rallied to their side scattered across the marble floors. He couldn’t breathe, his mind refusing to believe what his heart already knew. Clutching Magnus close, Alec looked into Magnus’s lifeless eyes and that’s when he knew. He was the one that screaming, cursing the angel and begging Magnus to breathe.

 

Breathe.

 

He heard the word again and again.

 

Breathe.

 

Put he couldn’t, it hurt too damn much.

 

Breathe, the voice demanded.

 

Alec leapt to the floor, his knees hitting the cold wooden floors, his hand over his bare chest as if he could physically force his lungs to start working again.

 

Breathe.

 

He felt warm arms surrounding him, pulling him into a familiar warmth. ‘Breathe,’ Magnus’s soft whisper fluttered across his cheek as he rocked Alec back and forth, trying to calm him. ‘Breathe,’ he said again and again until Alec’s strangled breathing evened out, his erratic heartbeat slowing to an even tempo.

 

Alec sank into Magnus’s warm embrace. His wet cheek rested against the warlock’s chest, the beat of his heart a welcomed comfort. He was alive, Alec told himself, he’s safe. His eyes fluttered close as exhaustion claimed him.

 

Magnus continued rocking back and forth until sleep claimed his shadowhunter, with a flutter of his fingers the blue mist of his magic caressed Alec’s features. With a deep sigh, Alec succumbed to a deep dreamless sleep. Gathering him in his arms, Magnus carefully returned him to his side of the bed.

 

Magnus watched the steady rise and fall of Alec’s chest, something needed to be done. For three weeks Alec had been plagued by a nightmare he refused to tell him about, each time it become more difficult to wake him. He was afraid. No, he was terrified. He was frightened that one day he wouldn’t be able to wake him. Every time he tried to breach the subject with him, he avoided it, claiming urgent shadowhunter business required him to return to the Institute. They would talk tonight, Magnus decided. He kissed Alec’s forehead goodbye before summoning a portal to China, he needed to see a man about a spell.

 

*

 

Alec groaned, massaging his shoulder as he walked into the loft. Dropping his weapons on the black leather couch, he walked out to the terrace where Magnus sat with a glass of red wine.

 

Magnus watched Alec approach, noticing his discomfort when he moved his arms. He poured another glass of wine and handed it to his tired shadowhunter. Alec collapsed next to him, his head back and eyes closed. He looked so tired.

 

He felt the soothing tingle of Magnus’s magic wash over his injured shoulder, healing him. When he was done, Alec took his hand in his, kissing his silver ringed knuckles in thanks before taking the glass of wine that was offered to him. He sipped it silently, happy to be home.

 

‘Was your trip to China a success?’ Alec asked shrugging out of his jacket.

 

‘Hmm let’s just say Song and I came to an agreement concerning the protection spell and he won’t be stealing from me again anytime soon’, Magnus said with a smile, ‘And you Alexander? I assume your hunt for rogue vampires was a success?’

 

‘Raphael was right about the abandoned warehouses, its where they were taking the vampire obsessed mundanes.’

 

‘I’ll be sure to mention to him you’ve forgiven him, you are grateful for his assistance and you want to become fast friends,’ Magnus teased.

 

‘Careful,’ Alec warned, leaning in a little closer, ‘or you might find yourself invited to dinner with my mother,’ he teased right back, his lips hovering over his. Magnus gave in, leaning into Alec and pulling him close, his wine forgotten.

 

Magnus felt Alec’s callous hands skim beneath his shirt, his own hands doing a fair bit of wandering of their own. Desire clouded his mind, but the niggle of worry that had stayed with him all day pulled him out of his daze. He delicately pushed Alec away, his hands remaining on his chest, ‘Alec…’

 

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, confused by the distance Magnus was putting between them.

 

‘Alexander… there is something we need to discuss my love,’ Alec knew what was coming, and he wanted no part of it. He stood quickly, running his hand through his hair as he looked out over New York City, ‘Alexander…’

 

‘Magnus,’ he said turning, ‘I’ve already told you, it’s just a bad dream.’

 

‘One you cannot wake yourself from.’

 

‘Magnus-’

 

‘Please Alexander, you carry so much on your own, let me help you carry some of this burden.’

 

Alec closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spring free. He felt Magnus’s hands on his shoulder, turning him. He gave into the grief and pain as soon as Magnus’s arms surrounded him.

 

‘I watch you die,’ the words were barely a whisper but Magnus heard the pain behind each word, tightening his hold as Alec began to shake. ‘Every night I watch you die,’ like floodgates opening Alec began reciting his dream. He told him everything, the bright light, the dead downworlders all around them, Magnus dead in his arms and Jace and Izzy pulling him away. Every night he had the same dream, but every night it felt more real. It felt as if he was being pulled in deeper and he couldn’t get out.

 

*

 

The fiery rays chased away the last of the darkness, flooding the room in a pale golden glow. Magnus sat with Alec’s head on his lap, stroking his short black mussed hair. All night he’d turned what Alec had told him over in his mind. He understood the nightmares, he’d had a fair few of his own about his shadowhunter, but that didn’t explain the physical symptoms and why they seemed to be getting worse.

 

*

 

He looked at him one last time before the blinding white light flooded the Institute. Alec collapsed to the ground, inching to Magnus, begging him to wake up. Begging him to open his eyes. Jace tried pulling him away but he couldn’t leave him, he couldn’t leave him on his own. He hugged Magnus close to his chest, tears streaming down his face as pain racked his body.

 

‘He’d dead,’ Alec looked up at the man responsible for his pain, ‘a Lightwood crying over a filthy warlock, your ancestors would be ashamed.’ Alec lunged for him, not caring he held no weapons. But, Valentine easily sidestepped his attack, pushing Alec to the ground. A seraph blade fell beside him, the clatter of metal against the marble ground echoing around them. ‘You are a disgrace,’ he said, ‘your very existence is an insult to the angel blood that runs through your veins.’ Each word was like an open wound.

 

‘End it,’ he said, looking from him to the blade that lay by his limp hand, ‘he’s dead because of you,’ the snake whispered. Alec looked away, unable to deny his accusation. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

 

‘He would never have been here if it hadn’t been for you,’ he said, crouching down, forcing Alec to face him, ‘you killed him.’

 

Alec gripped the blade, his words sinking in. He was right. It was all his fault. He was the reason the downworlders were dead. He was the reason Magnus had been at the institute when the Soul Blade had been activated. He could blame Jace all her wanted, but the truth was he’d killed the man he loved.

 

*

 

Magnus watched in horror as angry red lines began to form up Alec’s arms. They became deeper before his very eyes. He shouted for him to wake up, shaking him, trying to bring him out of his nightmare but he would not open his eyes. Magnus murmured spell after spell, desperation taking hold as ruby droplets began to form.

 

‘Alexander!’ he shouted, his magic darkening to a navy blue as he poured everything that he was into it, ‘ALEXANDER!’ his name shaking the entire loft.

 

Alec leapt back into consciousness, once again gasping for breath. Magnus held him tight, not sure if he was calming him or himself. Alec must have noticed his distress because he returned his embrace, ‘it’s okay, it was just a dream.’

 

‘No, it wasn’t,’ he said, turning his arm so that Alec could see what had him so worried. Angry red lines ran from his wrist to his inner elbow, dry blood covering his inner arm, ‘what-?’ he looked from the wound to Magnus, hoping he would have an answer, but he looked as bewildered as he was.

 

*

Jace paced in front of him, his seraph blade out and ready as if he could slay Alec’s nightmares. Izzy kneeled in front of him, checking his pupils and taking samples, worried he’d been exposed to something on one of their hunts. Magnus, Simon, Raphael (much to Alec’s dismay) and Clary sat around the dining room table, piles of books threatening to topple. He, unlike the others, sat helplessly, two empty mugs of coffee sat by his feet and another steaming cup in his hand, he was beginning to hate the stuff. Every time he finished one mug, another appeared in his hand.

 

A frustrated growl snagged Alec's attention as Magnus snapped shut another book and sent it flying across the room. The angry red magic began to manifest around his fingers, his cat eyes amber as he pushed the heavy table across the room. 

 

'Magnus,' Alec’s voice was calm and anchoring, the last essence of his powers dissipating. 'We need a minute,' he said, his command leaving no room for argument. They quickly left, even Jace kept himself from commenting, thank the angel. 

When they were alone, Alec stood from his perch and took both of Magnus's hands in his.

'You'll figure it out.'

 

'How can you be so confident?'

 

'You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus the Magnificent, defeater of Song, the most feared downworlder, there's no one better,' Alec smiled, softly kissing Magnus's tired cheek, cajoling him into a soft smile. There was the Magnus he loved. But rather than returning his kiss, he froze, his eyes widening. 

 

‘Magnus…?’ Alec asked.

 

‘What would I do without you my shadowhunter?’ Magnus laughed, pulling him in for a quick kiss before shouting for the others to return.

 

Raphael braved entering the room first, he was after all the least likely to be attacked by an angry Magnus. Looking between Magnus and Alec, he relaxed and beckoned the others back inside.

 

‘I was a fool for not seeing it before, High Warlock indeed? You know I pride myself on my memory, I mean I remember every conversation with Marie Antoinette but I couldn’t remember this?’

 

‘Remember what Magnus?’ Izzy asked.

 

‘Song!’ He shouted as if they should all have followed his train of thought, ‘High Warlock of Shanghai, known to warlocks as the dream walker! The fun he had with Albert and that mountain-’

 

‘ALEC!’ Izzy’s shout was muffled as if she were leagues away not a handful of steps. He tried calling out to her, to tell her he was okay but not a word left his lips.

 

Magnus watched with horror as Alec fell backward, his arms stretched out to him as if he were trying to reach him. His eyes fluttered close. Magnus moved on instinct, his magic stopping him mid-fall as he’d done once before. He tried not thinking about the other time as he lay Alec down, whispering a promise to return quickly.

 

‘Clary and Simon, stay with Alexander.’

 

‘Magnus-’

 

‘Do not argue with me, Clarissa. His dreams will harm him, use the healing ruin to keep him safe until we stop Song.’

 

He did not wait for a response, summoning a portal and jumping through, not caring if the others followed. One step they were in their apartment and the other they were in an apartment looking over the bustling city of Shanghai.

 

Jace, Izzy, and Raphael ran after Magnus, who blasted through one door after another, not caring who saw them.

 

_Alec fell to his knees, bright white light flooding the Institute. It hurt so damn much. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted all of it to stop. He couldn’t take the pain. He couldn’t live with that whole in his heart._

 

Magnus stood outside the magnificent oak doors, a crimson cloud of magic eating away at any wards that Song had put in place. The door splintered apart, revealing an openly spaced apartment, with a handsomely dressed warlock standing at the center, welcoming them with open arms.

 

_He pushed away at the hands that pulled at him, ignoring the apologises and pleads for forgiveness. He looked from one sibling to the other, begging them to help him. But they couldn’t. No one could help him._

 

The warlock didn’t flinch when Magnus raised him in the air, red bands holding his limbs in place and another around his neck, choking him. ‘Release Alec from your spell, or I will forget our centuries of friendship,’ Magnus warned, tightening his hold. When Song refused to even fight Magnus released his hold, throwing him to the ground.

 

‘They told me the great Magnus Bane had fallen, but really this far? And all for a shadowhunter?’

 

‘Song-’

 

‘Years of friendship and you throw it away for a Lightwood,’ Song hissed.

 

‘Years of friendship and you throw it away for a spell,’ Magnus snarled back circling his former friend.

 

_He did not fight it. He had no fight left in him. Magnus was dead and he never told him he loved him. Magnus was dead and he was the reason why. So, he let them take him, dragging him through the institute, to the man responsible for all his pain._

_They tugged the hair at the back of his head, forcing him to look up at Valentine. He stood with his hand clasped behind his back, looking down at him as if he were a cockroach in need of eradication. Taking the seraph blade offered to him by one of his chosen, Valentine threw the sword down to him. ‘It’s your fault he’s dead…’_

‘You’re a disgrace, Magnus, after everything the clave has done to us all these years-’

             

‘We cannot judge these shadowhunters for the mistakes of their ancestors.’

 

‘They judge us by ours!’

 

‘Not all of them.’

 

            _Alec picked up the blade, not even slightly tempted to use it on the man he hated. He watched, detached, as his hand picked up the blade, pressing the sharp edge through his pale skin, cutting through his runes._

‘Release Alexander, and I will give you the spell.’

 

‘Apologies Magnus, I cannot do that. You see, I need you to be Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And you can’t be him when you’re infatuated with a Shadowhunter.’

 

Song’s famed violet magic ruptured Magnus’s red bands. Dropping to the ground he attacked, giving Magnus no time to react or defend against the darkening ball of magic that flung him through the apartment wall.

 

Now he was angry.

 

Magnus brushed off the dust and debris off his long black sequenced jacket. Walking through the man-made hole, his crimson magic grew. If song wanted a fight, he would give him one.

 

_Blood pooled from the open wound, Alec looked down fascinated. The line between life and death was a thin red line. He felt the cold creep up on him, climbing his spine and along his limbs until all he felt was numbness._

_He closed his eyes. A small smile on his lips. He was going to see Magnus again._

Magnus did not relent. Each attack stronger than the last until Song was a mere shadow of his self, broken and within his mercy. ‘Free Alexander from your curse,’ Magnus demanded, once again wrapping a red band around his neck, tightening it until Song’s eyes bulged.

 

That was the moment Song realized his mistake. Until that instant, he had mistaken Magnus’s love for lust, a passing fancy that he could cure him of by killing the object of his desires. But he was wrong. ‘Release him!’ his shout reverberating through the apartment.

 

Song closed his eyes, whispering a quick spell beneath his breath.

 

 Alec slowly opened his eyes. His head heavy and lips parched as croaked for someone to bring him some water.

 

Clary rushed to his side with a glass in her hand as she dribbled some between his broken, cracked lips. His arms ached, a perfectly straight thin red line reached from his wrist to his inner elbow. He closed his eyes again, his nightmares playing through his mind on a continuous loop. Where was Magnus? He tried asking Clary but his lips wouldn’t form the words.

 

‘Magus,’ He gasped as soon as his voice returned to him, ‘Magnus’.

 

As if summoned, a portal opened before him, whipping wind around him. Magnus stepped through, disheveled but alive. He wasn’t sure who reached for who, but within seconds they were in each other’s arms, checking the other for injuries. Only when sure Magnus was not hurt did Alec gave into the exhaustion.

 

Alec was really starting to hate waking up in places he had not fallen asleep. Groaning in pain, he tried lifting himself from his position, only to find an arm keeping him in place. Turning his head up, he realized it wasn’t a mattress he was sleeping on but Magnus.

 

As if sensing his charge was awake, Magnus’s eyes fluttered open. And it was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. He tugged him down, their lips meeting as their fingers intertwined. ‘I’m glad you’re awake,’ his warlock whispered, their lips barely an inch apart.

 

‘I’m glad I’m awake too. What happened, with Song? Did you give him the spell?’

 

‘It wasn’t the spell he wanted.’

 

‘What did he want?’ Alec asked curiously.

 

‘He wanted the old me.’

 

‘The old you?’

 

‘The Pre-Alexander Magnus Bane. He thinks being with you has made me weak.’

 

‘Has it?’

 

‘Considering his apartment has been destroyed, he failed to get my spell, and he likely won’t recover from our battle for at least a few months… I very much doubt it. If anything, it makes me stronger.’

 

‘I love you, Magnus.’

 

‘I love you too Alexander.’

 

‘Magnus…’ his name a question on his lips, unsure how to say what was on his mind. Magnus did not push him, waiting for his shadowhunter to speak. ‘Magnus, you remember the day after I jumped off the balcony.’

 

‘I don’t think I’ll ever forget that day Alexander.’

 

‘You said I didn’t have to explain myself, but I do,’ he whispered as if afraid someone other than Magnus would hear his confession. ‘I didn’t fight Magnus, Valentine didn’t cut my wrists in my dreams, that was me.’

 

‘Alexander…’ his voice breaking.

 

‘Magnus, I… I don’t…’

 

‘It’s okay Alec, whenever you’re ready to talk about it. I’ll be here.’

 

‘Not today… but maybe tomorrow.’

 

‘Tomorrow,’ Magnus promised, holding him close.


	5. London Calling: Part One

Alec let out a huff of frustration. He was tired, hungry, and cold. But, worse of all, he missed Magnus. All he wanted was to be wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, instead, he was standing in a cold, damp underground tunnel with people who had decided to hate him before they had even met him.

For the past week, he’d been chasing shadows with the insufferable hunters from the London Institute, looking for a master vampire they’d thought would be a good idea to bring to New York on their field trip. If he had known how foolish they were, he would never have given in to their request.

At first, Alec had refused the request the London Institute had sent, asking if they could visit the city and learn more about the fragile relationship Alec had built with the New York Downworlders. But, now that months had passed since Valentine’s death, Robert insisted Alec invite them to the institute. They were trying to improve their own relationship with the Downworlders, Robert had said, the least Alec could do as the head of the institute was try and be open-minded. So, he had obliged.

The five shadowhunters had portalled in with a master vampire bound and seething. They’d handed their leash to a guard and continued to greet Jace and Robert who had been standing by Alec's side, ignoring the hand he held out. Only Isabella’s whip cracking against the marble floor stopped them from walking away from Alec, forcing them to acknowledge his presence.

All five were of similar age to them, Adrian, the green eyeed shadowhunter seemed to be the leader of the other four whose names escaped Alec. Adrian had sneered at every comment Alec made about the Downworlder council meetings he’d introduced and his hopes of what would come of working with the Downworlders. When he had begun explaining the importance of building an honest relationship (he could almost see Magnus giving him _that_ look) Adrian had called for the master vampire.

‘You want us to work with that?’ Adrian had shouted as one of the shadowhunters, Daniel (?), dragged the starved creature to the room. The vampire’s clothes were in tatters, burnt in numerous places. His bronze skin and long black hair filthy from months in captivity. As soon as the muzzle was removed the vampire began to salivate, attempting to bite anyone who came near him. Jace reached for his blade, Isabella tensing at the sight of the vampire’s fangs.

‘Take him away,’ Alec had ordered, ‘and feed him’, he'd added as his men took the vampire back down to the holding cells, refusing to listen to Adrian’s objections. The meeting had quickly deteriorated from there, forcing Robert to send them all their separate ways when Izzy decided to wrap her whip around one of the shadowhunters throats the second time he’d insinuated Alec had tainted himself by lowering himself to a downworlder.

‘I had warned them,’ she’d said as Maryse lead her away, pretending to scold her for her actions as Robert apologised to their guests. Alec and Jace hadn't bothered pretending to care, enjoying the rising red flush on the shadowhunters cheeks as he tried righting himself.

That evening when Alec went to Magnus’s loft, the last night they’d spend together.

Alec had come home to sound of music and the sight of Magnus cooking. Not a word was said as he disposed of his weapons, leaning against the doorframe. He watched Magnus dance around the kitchen, music in the background and a glass of red wine in his hand. Alec loved watching Magnus lost in his art, be it cooking, potion making or spell casting. A smile flirted across his lips as Magnus twisted and twirled to the music.

As if sensing he was being watched, Magnus turned, an answering smile of his own on his lips. His cat eyes flashing as he looked his fill. His eyes trailing upwards from his fitted black trousers to his snug black t-shirt. His hair was mussed as if he’d run his hand through it in frustration a few dozen times. Magnus put down his wine and danced over to him, causing Alec to raise an eyebrow in question before Magnus pulled him close. They danced for a few minutes in silence, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Alec felt the stress of the day slowly slip away as they swayed to the fading notes of the song.

‘I take it the meeting with the London Institute did not go well?’ Magnus asked, pouring a glass of rose for Alec.

‘It ended with Izzy’s whip around one of their necks,’ Alec replied dryly, taking the glass from Magnus as he turned his attention back to their dinner.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, the musical tilt to his joy made Alec’s heart flutter. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of seeing Magnus happy, not after everything that had happened with Valentine all those months ago. ‘And what did the little shadowhunter do to deserve Izzy’s wrath?’

‘Nothing other shadowhunters haven’t done before, but how did you know he deserved it?’ Alec asked, taking a sip of his wine. Magnus caught Alec grimace from the corner of his eye, he mentally crossed the Garrus château d’esclans off of his list. Finding a wine his shadowhunter appreciated was turning out to be quite difficult.

The fact that Alec hadn’t answered the question was not lost on Magnus, which meant they had said something about the fact that Alec was gay or sleeping with a warlock… probably both. Deciding not to call him out on it, at least for now, he beckoned him forward to taste the Parmesan Risotto he had been working on. The moment Alec tasted it, he closed his eyes and his lips lifted in bliss. He may not appreciate a good bottle of wine, but Alec did appreciate good food.

*

They were sat at the dining table when Magnus decided to broach the subject of the meeting once again, ‘Isabella would not risk your relations with the London Institute if they did not deserve it…’

‘Magnus,’ Alec sighed, ‘it doesn’t matter what they said or did-’

‘It does if it’s upsetting you.’

‘What they said doesn’t upset me, I agreed to this meeting knowing exactly what they thought of me. The shadowhunters from the London Institute and other institutes around the world have been more than vocal about their dislike and distrust of me because of my relationship with you.’

‘They’ve asked for you to be removed as head of the institute!’ Magnus didn’t know how he knew, but the crestfallen look on Alec’s face told him that he was right.

‘Some shadowhunters have said as much, yes.’

‘But they can’t!’

‘They can, but they won’t, at least not for now.’

‘How can you be sure?’

‘Because it was the New York Institute and downworlders that took down Valentine, they cannot justify removing me as head, not when Robert made sure they knew, even with him in New York, the shadowhunters were working under my orders.’

‘But you think they’ll still try?’

‘Yes’

‘And you think the London Institute visiting has something to do with it.’

‘Maybe… I’m not sure yet.’ Knowing he would not let it go until he knew everything, Alec told Magnus what happened, from the moment the delegation arrived to when he left the institute.

‘I will speak to a few warlocks in London, see what they know about this shadowhunter Adrian’, Magnus offered as Alec cleared the table.

When they finally retreated to the bedroom, Alec pulled off his shirt as he sunk onto the mattress. He closed his eyes as Magnus climbed behind him, his clever hands kneading his tense muscles as they descended from his shoulders. He felt Magnus’s lips trail his hands, feather-light, yet each contact burned. ‘Magnus…’ Alec moaned, his head hanging forward, his knuckles white as he gripped the side of the bed.

‘Yes, Alexander…’ Magnus laughed, his hands forgetting to massage, appreciating his shadowhunter instead as he pulled Alec further onto the bed.

No longer able to resist Alec worked Magnus’s buttoned shirt open, wanting to feel his skin against his own. Weaving his hand through Magnus’s purple tipped hair he nudged him close so he could steal a kiss.

Magnus relented, rewarding Alec’s patience with a longer, deeper kiss that left them both breathless. His hands skated the waistband of Alec’s trousers as he settled on top of him. He knew his eyes were no longer normal, but cat-like, from Alec’s quiet gasp. No longer willing to wait, Alec pulled him closer, all signs of tiredness gone. This is what it felt like to live. To Love. To be whole. And Alec never wanted to exist in this life or the next without it again.

*

The incessant knocking on the front door pulled Alec from his slumber. Pushing himself up, he twisted out of the covers wrapped around him and pulled on the silk bottoms Magnus had insisted he buy (but never kept on for too long). Alec stood over Magnus’s sleeping form, he wasn’t sure if he was asleep, but he looked adorable either way. Kissing him quickly on the forehead he slipped out of the room.

When he pulled open the front door the last people he expected to see were Jace, Isabella and Clary accompanied by Adrian and Robert. Jace and Isabella didn’t wait for an invitation, quickly making themselves at home. The other two, however, stood awkwardly to the side, trying desperately not to look below his jaw. Confused Alec looked down, but didn’t see anything amiss. He turned when Jace sniggered, looking from him to Isabella’s pointed stare. Moving to look in the mirror, his cheeks reddened at the sight of the love marks Magnus had left on him scattered over his lean form.

Alec caught the shirt Robert threw to him. ‘We have a situation at the institute,’ he said, avoiding his son’s eyes. Alec pulled the black shirt over his head as Magnus walked out of the bedroom.

‘A party in my loft and I wasn’t even invited,’ Magnus said, gracefully dropping onto the couch beside Isabella, with a flick of a hand mug of coffee appeared in Alec’s hand forcing him to drop the shirt. Alec smiled in thanks.

‘Warlock,’ Adrian sneered, ‘this is shadowhunter business.’

‘Then you should have held this little meeting of yours at the institute.’

‘We would have if the head of the said institute wasn’t disgracing himself by sleeping with the likes of-’

Adrian didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, a blue mist wrapped itself around Adrian, lifting him off the ground and against the wall.

‘Magnus!’ Robert shouted, ‘let him go!’. When he didn’t react, he looked to his son, ‘Alec, do something!'

‘Magnus won’t hurt him,’ Alec said sipping his coffee. When Magnus looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question, he added, ‘too much’.

‘Now, Adrian is it?’, Magnus asked flicking imaginary lint off of his robe, ‘you will speak to me and Alec with respect, especially when you are standing in our home. Do I make myself clear?’

Adrian nodded as much as he could, unable to speak.

‘And, you will reframe from treating Alexander as anything less than the head of the institute and seasoned hunter that he is when you work with him,’ when he did not answer Magnus’s hold tightened. At the threat of death, he nodded his head again.

‘Good’, Magnus said smiling, letting the hunter down before settling back next to Izzy.

‘What happened?’ Alec asked Jace, ignoring the sputtering hunter.

‘The vampire those idiots brought with them escaped,’ Jace said, not even slightly worried.

‘When? How?’ Alec asked.

Gone was Magnus’s relaxed boyfriend, in his place, the Head of the New York Institute, and Magnus couldn’t be prouder.

‘From what we can tell he escaped just after sunset. The guards went to feed him before sunrise and found his cell empty. They’re still trying to figure out how he escaped,’ Jace reported.

‘Which team did you send?’

‘Ashdown’s, they’re scouting the streets but they haven’t heard anything about a rogue vampire ripping throats open,’ Jace answered.

‘Izzy, have a reached out to Raphael?’

‘I called him on my way here, he hasn’t heard a thing but he said he’d keep an eye out. He’s not a fan of other vampires poaching on his territory.’

‘Good’

Alec split the available hunters into three teams, deciding to lead the team containing Adrian himself. Jace, Clary and Izzy took charge of the other two teams. When the others began filling out of Magnus’s apartment, Alec hoovered behind. When he was sure they have some measure of privacy he pulled Magnus in for a quick kiss before following the others.

Alec had foolishly thought they’d find their escaped prisoner within a few hours, at worse a few days. But for the past week he had eluded them, and if the vampires could be trusted, without their help. And in all that time Alec only managed to speak to Magnus twice, hug him once and kiss him a total of five times (yes, he was counting, and no, he wasn’t counting the rushed peck on his cheek as Alec stumbled home before Magnus jumped through a portal to meet a client).

Sighing to himself again, he looked over his team. There were eight of them altogether, five were his own men, the other two, Adrian and Daniel. The two shadowhunters stood slightly away from the others, their heads close together.

Alec didn’t trust them.

He was about to pull them away from their secretive whispering when a scream ripped through the tunnels, jerking them into action.

The tunnels split, Alec heard some of the team move into the other passage, two shadowhunters followed him as he led the way with his raised bow, waiting for whatever lurked ahead to attack. Slowing his advance, Alec snuck a glance around the corner and into the barely lit chamber. A wave of anger crashed through him at the sight at the centre of the chamber.

The girl lay in a pool of her own blood, her skin pale and her clothes filthy. Her breathing was shallow, the sluggish rise and fall of her chest the only sign she still lived. Looking over his shoulder he saw Adrian close behind, his seraph blade already in hand.

He knew it was a trap. Every instinct told him to stay where he was and wait for his men. But it didn’t matter, not when the girl turned to him as if she knew he was there and doing nothing to save her.

Cursing beneath his breath Alec stepped into the chamber, running to the girl. He heard a gasp of pain as he lifted the girl into his arms, he turned to run back the way he had come. Handing the girl to Adrian, who remained hidden in the shadows, before turning back to face the darkness.

The place was eerily quiet.

Alec watched the shadows shift and jump around him. He knew the vampire was in there with him if only he’d show himself.

One moment Alec stood tall and the next he was on his knees, an invisible force wrapping around him.

It felt as if the sounds around him were becoming louder, reaching inside of him and shaking his core. His arms shook. Pain seared his mind. The lights around him brightening and dimming quickly until only closing his eyes kept him sane. But, it wasn’t enough, wrapping his hands around his head he let his weapon cluttered to the ground. He screamed, curling into himself.

The pain was too much.

'Sorry,' the vampire's soft apology was the last thing Alec heard before he closed his eyes and gave in to the darkness, the only release from the pain.

*

‘We had a deal’

‘Deals change shadowhunter’

‘I want him dead and I want the world to think –‘

‘Do you think I care what you want?’

‘If you defy me I’ll-‘

‘What? Run to your keepers? What will you tell them, that you betrayed your own kind because you didn’t like the man he was sleeping with?’

‘I… I’ll…’

‘I… I’ll… I’ll…’ the cruel voice mocked.

Alec pried open his eyes, the girl he’d thought he’d saved lay dead before him, her arm stretched out in front of her as if reaching for him. Two figured stood over him, one he recognised as Adrian and the other a stranger dressed in an expensive suit.

Pushing himself to his feet Alec lurched forward, his hands grasping for Adrian. But just as he reached him, his hands and then arms fell through Adrian’s solid form. Alec looked from his hands to the stranger who watched him curiously. When Alec tried grasping Adrian again the stranger laughed, to Alec’s horror the man’s face began to morph.

‘They can’t see you Mr Lightwood,’ the stranger whispered, ‘nobody can.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never written Malec fanfiction before so this is new territory for me, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
